


Join Us

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron likes to watch, and maybe even touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Us

“You like to watch, don’t you?” Draco’s voice, a mere whisper, as he slipped a finger inside Harry and directed his attention towards Ron.

“Yes…” Ron said, his voice hitching.

Harry closed his eyes and felt his cock harden with the sex in Ron’s tone. Gods, he couldn’t believe this was happening, his best friend, and his boyfriend, talking about being with Harry. Except Ron never confessed wanting to be with Harry, except he wanted to _watch_ Harry with Draco.

“What else do you like?” Draco asked, slipping a second finger in.

Harry let out a small whimper at the touch. It didn’t hurt, but he knew his acting that way would get a good reaction out of Ron.

“Merlin…” Ron murmured.

“How does it feel, Potter?” Draco asked.

Harry closed his eyes and arched his back. “Good,” he said. “So good. Ron…”

“Yeah?” Ron said, edging himself closer to them. He still was sitting bit too far for Harry’s liking but he had a feeling he would be close to Harry now. And Harry wanted him closer still.

“Tell him what you want him to do,” Draco said, leaning down and whispering in Harry’s ear. His hot breath made Harry’s body shiver. “Make him do it, Harry.”

“Hey! What’s he whispering to you?” Ron asked. He’d closed the distance between them some more.

“Take off your clothes, Ron,” Harry said, turning to look at him. “Tie my hands with your belt.”

“That’s not how I like it,” Ron said immediately. “…not what I want.”

“Fine. Teach us your way then,” Draco said, almost challenging. He pulled his fingers out of Harry’s arse and made him get up. He grabbed Harry from behind as Harry settled himself on his knees. They were both facing Ron now; Harry’s back against Draco’s chest when Draco started to stroke Harry’s cock.

“Show me your true colours, Weasley.”

Ron seemed to take Draco up on his challenge. He slowly started to take his clothes off – his eyes not leaving Draco. Harry felt a pang of jealousy and arousal at the same time. To know the two men he loved wanted each other just as much, was so fucking sexy.


End file.
